Heol
by kinahyun
Summary: "Heol.." Kyumin! GS!


Heol..

.

.

.

By Kinahyun

.

.

.

Disc: Semua cast yang ada diff ini belong to themself, cerita ini pure milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu cuma kebetulan belaka(?)

.

.

.

Warning: GS! Kyumin! rated M for NC scene

.

.

.

enJOY!

"Jadi ini hasil kerjamu setelah tiga kali revisi membuat laporan hasil rapat eh?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam seseorang yang berdiri diam didepannya.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar memberimu waktu lebih hanya untuk mengetik hasil rapat kemarin. Kau memperlambat pekerjaanku kau tau itu?" Kyuhyun makin menaikan suaranya, sedangkan sosok yang menjadi pusat kemarahan Kyuhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jelas saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang marah didepannya sekarang.

Suasana yang sudah tegang itu makin menegang karena sekarang hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua diruangan kerja Kyuhyun yang luas. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, dia marah! Tentu saja sekertarisnya yang menjadi objek penyebab emosinya naik itu sangat mengesalkan baginya. Setelah tadi sekertarisnya membuat ulah diruang rapat dengan mempertontonkan kemulusan tubuhnya, sekarang telat membuat laporan walaupun sudah diberikan waktu untuk merevisi lebih lama dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun masih memandang tajam sekertarisnya itu, mengamati lekat baju yang dikenakan oleh sekertarisnya. 'Oh lihat roknya itu! Apa gaji yang aku berikan kurang untuk membeli bahan yang cukup untuk menutupi pahanya itu? Lalu jenis pakaian apa yang digunakannya itu? Belahan dadanya terlalu terlihat!' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau boleh memakai baju sevulgar itu saat bekerja Sungmin-ssi? Apa suami-mu tidak memperingatkanmu kalau bajumu terlalu terbuka hah?!" Sungmin makin menunduk takut, 'oh mati aku' batin Sungmin nelangsa.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin gemetar kecil karena ketakutan. Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu menetralkan suaranya.

"Mendekat ke arahku Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan walau tetap penuh penekanan.

Sungmin baru maju 3 langkah kearah atasannya itu tapi Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar menarik Sungmin hingga Sungmin dengan keras duduk dipangkuan atasannya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mejelaskan masalah yang dibuat oleh Sungmin, karena bibirnya sudah dijajah habis oleh atasannya itu. Kyuhyun menjilat, menggigit kecil dan melumat seluruh permukaan bibir berbentuk M miliknya, sedangkan tangan tidak sopan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk mebuka kancing kemeja teratas sekertarisnya. Sungmin sendiri terlalu sibuk menyeimbangkan pergerakan ciuman Kyuhyun dimulutnya, sebisa mungkin menghalau lidah Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Ahh~" Sungmin menyerah, dia dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya untum mendesah saat Kyuhyun memelintir puttingnya dengan keras. Eh sejak kapan kemeja dan branya melorot dari tubuhnya? Ah entahlah Sungmin terlalu serius membelit lidah Kyuhyun untuk memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin dan menurunkan daerah jajahannya ke leher Sungmin yang putih. Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam panjang Sungmin yang menurutnya mengganggu. Dia lalu me-French kiss telinga Sungmin yang sensitif sambil tangannya meremas pinggang ramping Sungmin dengan intens.

"Ohh Kyuhh cukuph itu gelii ahh"

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali ke daerah leher sekertarisnya, mengendus wangi tubuh Sungmin yang menggoda seolah tak tahan dengan kelembutan leher itu dia mulai membuat kissmark dengan bibirnya. Dicium, dijilat, digigit, dihisap lalu dicium lagi terus seperti itu hingga berulang-ulang. Oh tidak ini terlalu memabukkan untuk Sungmin.

"Embhh ahh sajangnim-iehh.." Sungmin semakin bersemangat untuk mendesah saat permainan mulut Kyuhyun mulai mencapai puncak dadanya. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat tidak sopan, atasan mana yang mengemut putting sekertarisnya dengan semangat seperti bayi kehausan dikantor seperti sekarang?

Sedangkan Sungmin tidak mau kalah, dia memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit-walaupun menimbulkan erangan protes dari atasannya-agar 'adik kecil' Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah menegak dan mengganjal dibawah tubuhnya bisa dia jangkau.

Sungmin meremas-remas kejantanan kyuhyun dengan keras sesuai gigitan Kyuhyun dipayudaranya,

"Arghhh turun kebawah ming."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu menjauhkan badannya dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, dia membuka ikat pinggang dan retsleting atasannya itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Setelah berhasil membebaskan 'Si kecil Cho' dari tempat bersemayamnya, Sungmin langsung menyambar batang tegang itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia menggunakan giginya untuk menggoda kejantanan Kyuhyun, lalu menghisap ujungnya dengan cukup keras dan memasukannya lagi kedalam mulutnya sedalam yang dia bisa.

Geraman parau terdengar dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak tahan dan dengan tidak sabaran memaju mundurkan kepala Sungmin agar kemaluannya yang panjang itu bisa keluar masuk dari mulut kecil Sungmin lebih cepat.

Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah cukup tegang, Kyuhyun mengangkat badan Sungmin dengan mudah keatas meja kerjanya. Sungmin mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi sehingga daerah paling privatnya terpampang jelas. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya keselangkangan Sungmin yang wangi dan menggoda itu. Giginya bekerja untuk membuka g-string Sungmin dan lidahnya menjulur untuk menggoda klitoris Sungmin sebelum masuk keliang senggama sekertarisnya.

"Shhh ouchh yahh gunakan jarimu yang panjang sajangnimmhhh.."

Entah atas dasar apa Kyuhyun menuruti kata-kata sekertarisnya. Dia dengan cepat mengganti lidahnya yang terampil dengan jarinya yang lincah. Kyuhyun memasukan jari telunjuknya kevagina Sungmin dan mulai menggerakannya dengan cepat

"OOHHH eummh terusshh Kyuhh~" Sungmin berteriak heboh, Kyuhyun dengan mudah menemukan titik terdalamnya dan menggoda kewanitaan Sungmin dengan jarinya yang luar biasa nikmat itu.

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memasukan kedua jarinya yang lain dan meningkatkan itensitas kocokannya pada lubang Sungmin. Cairan pelumas alami terus keluar membasahi jari Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar sensitif.

"Ouhh Kyu ngghh sedikit lagihh..AHHH!"

Gelombang itu datang dan menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Sungmin, dia melengkungkan badannya dan memekik keras untuk menyambut batasnya. Sungmin klimaks.

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan duduk dikursinya lagi, mangatur posisi yang pas untuk mereka berdua melanjutkan ketahap yang lebih panas lagi.

Sungmin lalu bangkit dari meja kerja Sajangnim-nya, dia bersiap memasukan 'Cho kecil' kedalam lubang kewanitaanya. Tubuh mereka seakan berubah menjadi magnet beda kutub yang saling tarik menarik. Saat Sungmin menurunkan badannya maka Kyuhyun akan memajukan badannya. Kejantan Kyuhyun masuk dengan sempurna dan menimbulkan erangan dari keduanya.

Setelah Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan adanya Kyuhyun didalam dirinya, Sungmin mulai menaik turunkan badannya. Terus menghentak tubuhnya dengan keras supaya ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dapat menyentuh G-Spotnya dengan tepat. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia terus mencumbu kedua dada Sungmin yang bergoyang seirama gerakan tubuh sang pemilik.

"Ahhh mhh ugh shh~" desah si wanita dengan lirih karena menahan nikmat.

Hawa ruangan itu semakin panas sekarang, Sungmin makin menghela tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kuat. Posisi Women On Top memang selalu menguras tenaga namun Sungmin suka. Sungmin menyukai setiap kali kejantanan panjang itu menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan cepat dan keras, Sungmin menyukai saat urat kesejatian Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan dinding vaginanya setiap terlonjak, dan yang paling Sungmin suka adalah saat menikmati ekspresi puas Kyuhyun atas 'kerja kerasnya'.

"Rrgghhhh bergerak lebih cepat sayang, aku hamphhir sampaihh" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan begitu sensual ditelinga pasangannya. Sungmin menggeram puas.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sungmin merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Si wanita makin mempercepat lonjakan tubuhnya dan si pria ikut menyelaraskan pergerakan pasangannya dengan menghentak kejantanannya dengan dalam.

Keduanya sudah hampir sampai, mereka bergerak makin cepat dan tidak terkontrol. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mencapai klimaks yang sudah diujung mata. Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Sungmin dengan tangannya dan menggantikannya dengan menghentak pinggulnya cepat.

"Lebihhh dalam Kyuhh ohhh.."

"Begini Ming? Joah?"

Sungmin kewalahan sekarang, Kyuhyun terus bergerak dengan semangat dan menyentuh titik ternikmatnya dengan nikmat. Beberapa kali hentakan lagi, Sungmin tahu dirinya akan mencapai klimaks.

"Terushh Kyuhh ohh akuhh...KYUHHH!"

Carian Sungmin keluar dengan deras, Kyuhyun melambatkan gerakannya supaya Sungmin bisa menikmati fase setelah orgasmenya. Tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya juga sudah tidak bisa ditahan untuk dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun kembali bergerak dengan cepat untuk mencapai orgasmenya yang belum dia dapatkan.

Jepitan kewanitaan Sungmin begitu ketat, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya diperas begitu ketat. Kyuhyun menggeram, gelombang kenikmatan itu menghampirinya

"Sungmin aku samphhai ahh.." BLESH! CROT!

Hentakan terakhir sangat dalam sehingga Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menembakan semennya tepat dirahimnya.

Sungmin terkulai lemas dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang seperti habis lari maraton. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah 'aktifitas'-nya yang melelahkan tadi.

"Jam berapa sekarang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji ditangannya sebentar sebelum menjawab "12.15, kenapa Ming?"

Sungmin berubah panik. 'Gawat! Ini sudah jam makan siang,'

"Kita harus siap-siap sekarang Kyu! Pasti mereka sudah sampai disini! Ayo cep..."

CKLEK!

Terlambat, keadaan Sungmin yang toples dan ada dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan berantakan itulah yang dilihat pertama kali oleh sipembuka pintu.

"Upss maaf aku akan tunggu diluar." Lalu dengan cepat orang itu menutup pintu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya. Muka pemuda itu terlihat ditekuk dengan sengaja oleh si pemilik.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini? Maafkan eomma Sandeuli."

Orang yang dipanggil Sandeuli oleh Sungmin itu menatap Eommanya yang sedang menghampiri dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu kelepasan? Ceroboh sekali tidak mengunci pintu eoh?" Cibir Sandeul sarkastik.

Sungmin meringis samar mendengar sindiran anaknya lalu menjawab "Mianhe lain kali kita akan lebih hati-hati. Cha kita makan siang, appa-mu sudah menunggu diruangannya."

Sandeul memutar bola matanya bosan. Bumonimnya memang seperti itu, selalu ceroboh dan eommanya akan mengalihkan kejutaan topik lain saat dia bermaksud memperingat1kan bumonimnya untuk berhati-hati "Heol.."

END

HALLOOOOO '3')/

Kalian ngerti? Jadi disini Kyuhyun sama Sungmin sudah menikah, dan Sandeul itu anak mereka :3

Sebenernya Kin kurang percaya diri buat upload cerita ini karena ada NCnya dan Kin ga tau nc yang Kin ketik itu menarik atau ngga. Kalo ga bagus, mianhe :(

So, what do you think?


End file.
